The conventional way of actuating the selector hooks is to use a solenoid operated plunger. With organs having a great number of voices, the solenoid operated plunger must often exert a great force to bring down the chosen selector hook, because of the number of voices activated; it is therefore expensive and, moreover, operation of such plunger produces a thumping noise which is much disliked by organ players.